Hell, Even Angels Need Saving
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: "Why are you talking to me?" His voice was deep and dull. "Trying to be friendly." "I don't need friends. I'm fine by myself." Rated T for words and actions. Please don't read if you're extremely sensitive. This might cause you angst. Trigger warning: self harm, suicidal words/thoughts/actions, and eating disorders. [EDITED: Spelling errors fixed.] Sabriel. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well hello Kitten! I see you've found my newest fanfiction idea. You will probably hate me halfway through... But don't worry! It gets better!_**

**Warnings for whole story:**_Eating disorder, self-harm, suicidal thoughts/actions/words._

**Note:**_ This is the second year of college. Two months in._

* * *

Dean smirked as he walked into his English class. He was aware of how extremely late he was. His teacher scowled at him and put down the pointer he was holding. "Winchester I presume."

"Who's asking?" Dean scrunched his nose for show as he strode into the centre of the room.

"The name is Blaine." The teacher said. "Kane Blaine. Now, Mister Winchester, please take a seat beside-" he gave Dean an incredulous look as the latter sniggered. "Pray tell what's so entertaining."

"Kane Blaine? That sounds like some strippers name."

Kane's face flushed a dark red as the class sniggered and giggled. "Mister Winchester, I'll have to-"

"Oh please. Drop the 'Mister', it makes me sound like some saint." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's just Dean. No Mister or shit like that." He approached the teacher's desk and leaned over it. "What you can do is enlighten me, tell me where to sit."

Kane was visibly clenching his jaw, red faced with fury. "Sit beside Mister Novak." Upon Dean's blank look, he sighed. "Mister Novak, please raise your hand so _Dean_ can find his seat."

A hand slowly appeared above the sea of heads. Dean sighed and made his way to his seat. He looked at the dark haired boy who had lowered his hand as Dean drew closer. He tugged his sleeves down and wrapped his large coat closer around his small frame. Dean frowned slightly and leaned closer to him. "Are you alright?"

Novak nodded.

Dean scowled. "So what's your name?"

No answer.

"I'm Dean Winchester."

Novak glanced at him, dull blue eyes staring into Dean's. "I know. Why are you talking to me?" His voice was deep and dull, just like his, probably, once beautiful eyes.

"Trying to be friendly." Dean replied, not even trying to hide the flicker of concern that crossed his bright green eyes.

"I don't need friends." Novak showed no emotions as he spoke. "I'm fine by myself." He turned back to his notebook where he had sketched a fallen angel, scarred and bloody with torn wings. The shadows on the angel's face made it hard to depict the details but Dean could've sworn it was Novak himself.

"Dude, you're not fine at all. I know people-"

"Well you don't know me." Novak snapped, trying to push Dean away with his aloofness.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in frustration but he said no more, leaning back in his seat instead. A dirty blonde haired girl leaned closer to Dean. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean blinked at her.

"Don't take his words too heart, he's just grumpy."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Meg." She smiled warmly.

"Dean."

"I know." She glanced at Novak and leaned closer to Dean. "I pray you'll help him, save him even." She leaned back into her seat, leaving a confused Dean staring at her.

Dean glanced back at Novak. "Can I at least get your name?"

Novak ignored him.

With a heavy sigh Dean looked back to the front of the classroom.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I think this is the last time I'll bother you, until the end of the story, but I have a quick announcement. I have some fics that I'm not going to finish. If you're interested PM me. If you accept I will follow the fic and review every chapter. Thanks Kittens! ~Cat. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean grumbled slightly as he followed the directions that were written for him. He came to the room, not looking at the names on the door, and opened the door. He heard a small yelp and got a pillow to his face. "Sorry!" He backed out, closing the door and pressing his back to it.

A few minutes later the door opened and Dean stumbled backwards. He turned around to look at his roommate.

None other than Novak stood in front of him.

"Maybe you should knock next time." Novak huffed, closing the door behind Dean.

Dean nodded slightly and looked into the room. One bed was neat and made, it looked unused. "I'm guessing that one's mine?"

Novak said nothing but sat on the messy bed, gathering a shirt and pair of jeans. He threw them into a corner that was piled with clothes.

Dean sighed. "I'll he back later, I'm going to get my stuff from my car."

Novak nodded slightly. "Knock when you come back."

Dean nodded and left. It took him a short amount of time to make his way to his car and navigate back to his room. A half an hour extra to get all of his boxes of stuff outside his shared room. He looked at them, counted them -still five, good- then knocked on the door.

Novak opened the door for dean, tugging at the ends of his sleeves again. "Could you help me out?" Dean nodded toward his boxes. "The banana box is lightest." Novak nodded and slowly retrieved the banana box.

Dean set the one he was holding on his bed. He went back and dragged two more inside before going back for the last one.

He opened the two that he'd left on the floor, taking out one book out of all of the others. "Dracula," he nodded to Novak. "You ever read it?"

Novak shook his head and Dean gasped dramatically.

"You've _never_ read Dracula?" Novak shook his head again. Dean put a hand over his heart and stumbled backwards. "Dude, you _have_ to read it." He pressed the book into Novak's hands.

Novak looked at it. "Thanks?"

Dean nodded and opened the box Novak had brought in. He grinned and pulled a bunch of cassette tapes from within. "Good music." He winked.

Novak just blinked and tugged at his sleeves again.

Dean raised an eyebrow before looking back into the box. "Dude, something's up and I want to know what."

"Nothing," Novak scowled. "I'm fine."

Dean looked at him skeptically for a moment before his stomach growled loudly. "Well, I'm starving," he grabbed his car keys. "You want anything?" Novak shook his head and Dean nodded. "Don't think I'll forget about this. If we're going to be roommates you'll have to trust me." Dean left before getting an answer from Novak.

He missed the other boy tossing the book onto his pillow and raising his sleeve. White scars and fresh cuts littered his pale skin. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small razor blade and drew it across his soft flesh. Trails of crimson blood sprung to existence and Novak bit his lip. "I'm sorry Dean, but you can trust I won't be here for long."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean returned with a couple of cheeseburgers. He knocked on the door to his shared room and opened it slowly. He spared a glance at Novak who was face down in his pillow.

Concern crept into Dean's gaze until Novak shifted and turned onto his side. Dean let out a heavy sigh and relaxed slightly. If Novak hadn't looked so peaceful Dean probably would've woken him up.

He put the burgers in the mini fridge, noticing how empty it was. Dean frowned slightly and looked at Novak. There's no way that a mini fridge would have nothing inside after two months of school. With a huffed sigh he stood up and walked over to Novak's bed.

He reached out and touched the other boy's shoulder. Novak gasped loudly and jolted awake, turning to glare at Dean. Dean backed away slightly.

"What?" Novak's deep voice asked.

"I brought back some burgers."

"I'm not hungry." Novak tugged at his sleeves once more.

"Come on, man," Dean crossed his arms stubbornly. "You need to eat something."

"_I'm not hungry_," Novak insisted. Dean was about to argue farther when Novak's phone rang. "Hello?" His expression changed slightly and anger flicked in his eyes. "I told you not to call me anymore Naomi. I don't care if you're trying to be friendly or whatever, I don't want to talk to you."

Dean raised an eyebrow and sat on his own bed.

"Look, I appreciate it but I don't need counselling. Goodbye Naomi. I'm hanging up now, my roommate needs help with his algebra." Novak ended the call and turned his phone off.

"Who was that?" Dean looked up from the model car he had picked up from his bedside table.

"My older sister Naomi." Novak shrugged.

"_Counselling_?"

"It's a..." Novak paused and tugged his sleeves down once more. "Sensitive subject."

Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject. He glance at the mini fridge and got up, placing his car on his bedside table once more. He grabbed a burger and offered it to Novak. "Just a couple of bites?"

Novak shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Deans suspicions prickled and he promised himself he would ask Meg what she had meant earlier. "I'll let it slide this time but next time I won't take no as an answer."

Novak bowed his head slightly. "You shouldn't worry about me Dean. You don't have to."

"Yeah, I do. You're my roommate, we have to look out for each other." Dean crossed his arms. "Don't try to act like some tough guy, it doesn't fool me."

Novak nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. If you refuse to eat just go back to bed. I'll be putting my stuff up."

Novak nodded again and pressed his face into his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry kittens! I meant to post this yesterday but got sucked into the Harry Potter movies and I didn't finish typing it up. If it's any consultation this chapter is longer than the last few._**

* * *

Dean woke up later than he had intended. He looked at the time on his phone and cursed. Novak had already left and Dean groaned slightly before rolling out of bed.

He snatched up a pair of jeans and a band shirt before going into the bathroom. He spotted a razor blade on the counter and scowled, picking it up gingerly. "Dammit Novak." He wiped away the diluted pool of water and blood.

With a deep scowl he went about his business. He brushed his teeth and tugged on his pants. Tugging his shirt over his head he grabbed his school bag and left for class.

He entered the classroom and made his way to his seat, glancing once disapprovingly at Novak. Meg smile at him when he looked her way. "Morning Meg."

"Hardly, it's almost noon." She sniggered and scribbled something on her paper.

"I overslept." Dean muttered, looking over at Novak. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. Was I supposed to?"

"Would've been nice if you had, Novak."

Novak's nose scrunched slightly as if he disapproved of being called such. "I will remember that next time."

Dean glanced at the teacher and put his head down on his arms. It wasn't long until he started dozing off again, ending up asleep. When he woke again the class had ended and Novak was shaking his shoulder so lightly he couldn't bring himself to pick his head up.

"Meg, he won't wake up." Novak's voice was basically frowning at him.

"Good, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" His voice raised in slight panic.

"Does he know?" Meg asked seriously.

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb, Clarence." Meg sounded slightly pissed off and Dean fought the urge to make his consciousness known.

"No, Meg. He doesn't." There was a rustling sound and Dean could basically imagine the strange blue-eyed man shifting his weight from foot to foot. "He doesn't need to."

"Stop being stupid." Meg growled. "I overheard what he said to you. You share a room, cool, fine, whatever, but if you'll be living with him-"

"Not for long I won't."

"Stop being stupid! You need to trust him, you only hurt yourself more by not seeking help."

"You don't think I know that? I don't want to stay here, I don't like my life Meg."

"That doesn't mean you have to waste it." Novak yelped and Dean could only imagine that Meg had slapped him. "So you found another? Let me guess, you went out and bought more?"

"You threw my other ones away."

"For good reason!"

"And what reason was that?"

"You fucking cut yourself! That's my reason."

Dean's mind went blank, freezing with rage. Yeah he'd found the blade in a pool of diluted blood but he shrugged it off as a shaving accident, one that Novak hadn't realised because he was in a rush to get to class. Now it made sense, the sleeve tugging that is. Then to make it better, the other man seemed to be suicidal. Dean knew this would be a long year.

"You aren't my mother Meg."

"Damn right I'm not because if I were, you'd be ten feet under, buried in counsellors. I'm trying to help you but you don't want it. I don't know what to do anymore, I have half a mind to go to the guidance counsellor." Her footsteps receded and Dean feigned sleep again.

Novak let out a heavy sigh, a nearly inaudible sob escaping his lips. He took a deep breath and touched Dean's shoulder again. "Dean, hey. Wake up."

Dean sat up slowly, stretching and yawning for show. "What time is it?"

Novak examined his wrist watch. It's face was green and it had black wings as the straps. "Nearly time for lunch." He tugged at his sleeves again and Dean's mind wandered back a bit. "Go on without me, I'll catch up later."

"Hell no." Dean grabbed Novak's wrist and dragged him towards the cafeteria. "I'll bet my life you skipped breakfast this morning, you aren't skipping lunch too."

Novak made a sound of protest but couldn't escape Dean's grip. He bit his tongue to hold in a whimper when Dean added a little more pressure than he had intended to. Dean noticed anyway, his grip shifting to where he was holding Novak's sleeve instead.

* * *

**_See? I told you it was longer. Not pressuring or anything but if you want more updates quicker reviews keep me on track, otherwise I forget and move on to something else... Thanks for reading! ~Cat._**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat in the driver seat of his Impala, glancing over at Novak now and then. He turned down his music and started singing softly. "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rivals." He jammed out on his air guitar with a grin.

Upon seeing Novak's discomfort he turned the music down even more. "Hey, I didn't buy those fries for them to go to waste."

"I'm not hungry."

Dean frowned and turned to Novak a little more. "Alright Hotshot, what's wrong?"

"I already told you, Dean, I'm not hungry."

"Look Novak-"

"Castiel."

"Look Castiel, I don't believe you. Now I don't care what you think you're doing but it's a lie. Skipping meals won't help you so you may as well stop being stupid and eat the damn fries."

"I-I can't." Castiel whispered.

"What the hell do you mean you can't?" Dean growled.

Castiel went silent, holding the container of fries between his hands. "I can't."

"Man, you shouldn't do this to yourself," Dean mumbled as he turned forward again. He started the engine and pulled away from the diner. He glanced at Castiel again. "What else should I know about, so I can help?"

"Nothing," Castiel said all too quickly.

"Yeah? Sure, then explain the razor on the bathroom counter." Dean turned into the street that led back to the school. "It had obviously been washed this morning and it was sitting in a pool of diluted blood. Nice job cleaning _that_ up, really." His voice was filled with sarcasm and he looked at Castiel again.

The other boy was averting his eyes, tugging at his sleeves. "Then there's this," Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist, drawing a surprised yelp from his lips. He tugged Castiel's sleeve up, revealing a cluster of thin white scars and several freshly made, slightly deeper cuts.

"And let me guess, you think living isn't worth it. You think you're better off dead." Dean all but threw Castiel's arm back into his lap. "It's a dark path you're walking and if you aren't careful you'll be lost."

"How would you know?" Castiel tugged his sleeve back down.

"Because that was me." Dean allowed that to hang between them as he found a parking spot. "I know all too well what it feels like, the thoughts that go through your mind." He shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt away from his shoulder to reveal a group of white scars.

"I sought help, I'm not saying you have to, but I'm asking," Dean put his jacket back on. "Let me help you."

Castiel sat quietly for a moment in the heavy silence before he unbuckled and left the car. Dean followed to their dorm room, glad that they only had a half day of school on Fridays. He watched as Castiel fell face first on his bed, his slim frame wracked with sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm so sorry! I've been meaning to type this up for a while now and I got distracted by stuff. Without farther ado I present the Sixth chapter or HEANS! Chapter seven might be up tomorrow._**

* * *

When Dean woke up on Saturday Castiel was still sleeping, steady breathing interrupted every now and then by a heavy sniffle. _'Great,'_ Dean thought to himself. _'I made the guy cry himself to sleep. He probably hates me now, or at least thinks I'm a dick.'_

He stood slowly and stretched sleep from his limbs before stumbling to the bathroom to relieve himself. After washing his hands and his face, he opened every drawer until he found every razor from the room.

He dumped them in a pile in the middle of their room and found his air-horn from a box. Covering one ear he blew the horn. Castiel woke with a start, jumping so badly he ended up on the floor.

He looked at Dean with a mask of confusion. "What?"

"What is this?" Dean motioned to the pile of razor blades.

Castiel looked away. "Look, I don't want your help so just leave me alone." He stood up, grabbing a clean set of clothes as he went into the bathroom.

"I never said you wanted it," Dean growled as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the bathroom door until Castiel came out again. "Look man, I'm trying to help."

"I don't want your help."

"You already said that and I don't care what you want, you need help." Dean crossed his arms in defiance.

"Listen, I just want to be alone." Castiel grabbed his trench coat and messenger bag. "Don't try to find me."

Dean watched through squinted eyes as Castiel left. Not even three minutes later his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Look Danger Dan-"

"Meg? How'd you get my number?"

"-I asked you to help save him, not make him want to die more than he originally did."

"Look, I didn't try to do anything." Dean scowled. "Seriously, how'd you get my num-"

"That's the point, Sherlock. You weren't trying and I'll bet you weren't thinking either."

"Wait," Dean looked around quickly, the sudden feeling of being watched making his hair stand on end. "How do you know any of this?"

"Over summer break I snuck in and planted cameras in your dorm. I've got to keep an eye on him Dumblock." Meg sounded exasperated.

"Yeah, alright." Dean snorted slightly and squinted. "What's your relation with him?"

"Woah Hot-Shot, slow down. Are you jealous?"

"What?" Dean's cheeks flushed. "No!"

"Sure you aren't." He could basic hear Meg smirking. "I'm his cousin." Dean nodded. "And in case you want to know, yes, you'd have a shot with him."

Dean felt his cheeks go pink. "Are you suggesting something?"

"All I'm saying is that maybe you'll have a chance when you stop being a major douchebag. He's in the library, give him a couple of hours before you track him down."

The call ended and Dean jumped up, tearing through the room in search of the cameras.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walked into the large library, looking around at all of the books. His heart ached softly and he took a deep breath, he came here on a mission: Save Castiel. He spotted the familiar head of hair and made his way towards it. He pulled out a chair and cleared his throat as he took a seat.

Castiel closed the notebook he was furiously scribbling in. He glared at Dean angrily. "Dean," he leaned over the table slightly, "I told you not to search for me."

"I didn't have to. I knew you'd be here." Dean looked around the library once more. "So what's in the notebook?"

Castiel's cheeks flushed. "Nothing."

"For some reason I don't believe that."

They stared into each other's eyes with determination, each determined not to look away first. Castiel broke first, looking away with pink cheeks. "Drawings," he muttered in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Can I see them?"

"No." Castiel stood quickly, holding the notebook to his chest protectively.

"Come on Cas-"

"Castiel."

"Whatever." Dean scrunched his nose and stood slowly. "Can I see just one?"

Castiel stared at his feet for a long time and Dean was starting to think Castiel hadn't heard him. He was about to repeat himself when Castiel shifted, opening his notebook and looking through it. He stopped on a page and handed it to Dean.

Dean glanced at the notebook then back at Castiel, certain that he was hallucinating. Or at least that he wasn't fully understanding. "You sure?"

"Yes Dean," Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed the notebook closer to Dean.

He gingerly took it, glancing down at the page again. There was a well drawn image of a scruffy looking man, he was smiling and it seemed to Dean that he had posed for it. "You drew this?" Dean asked breathlessly and Castiel rolled his eyes again. "It's good, who is this?"

"My..." Castiel paused as if trying to grasp the correct word. "Friend. His name is Balthazar." Dean handed the notebook back and Castiel accepted it with a soft thank you.

"Look, I'm no artist or whatever but this is really good. If anyone tells you to stop drawing, punch them in the face. Better yet, tell me and I'll do it for you." Castiel smiled slightly and Dean grinned. "By the way, you look good when you smile. You should do it more often."

Castiel's ears tinted pink and he shook his head with a soft chuckle. "You're something different Dean Winchester."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different," Castiel smiled.

"Good. Come on, let's go get some pie." Dean grabbed Castiel's sleeve and lightly started tugging him to the doors of the library.

"But I-"

"Yeah, yeah. You can't." Dean rolled his eyes. " Just try it please?"

"I can't," Castiel whispered. His expression had fallen and Dean felt a twinge of guilt.

"Man, if this is because you think you're fat then you're wrong." He stopped walking and spun on Castiel, making him look into his eyes. "Look up pictures of those three hundred, four hundred pound sumo wrestlers. They're fat, not you. If I have to I'll paint over the mirror and smash the scale! Cas-"

"Castiel."

"-you aren't fat. Don't ever let me hear you say you are and don't you ever let me hear you say you can't again." He started walking towards the parking lot again, leaving a confused Castiel in his wake. "You're eating some pie."


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel stared at his slice of cherry pie. He poked it with his for and frowned. "Dean I-"

"What did I say? I don't want to hear you say that." Dean said, finishing his own slice.

"But Dean, I-"

"Just one bite," Dean said, picking up Castiel's fork, "that's all I ask. Come on man, don't make me do the whole airplane thing."

Castiel stared at his pie again. He took the fork back from Dean and slowly took a small bite, gagging slightly and scowling. "I'm sorry Dean..." He put his head on the table an muttered, "I can't."

With a heavy sigh Dean took Castiel's pie and finished it as well. "I will help you over come this." He stood, dropping a twenty on the table and grabbing Castiel's sleeve, pulling the other to his feet. "I promise you, I'll be with you every step of the way." He nodded to the cashier as they headed out towards Dean's Impala. He opened Castiel's door for him.

Castiel said a soft "thank you" as he climbed into the car. Dean climbed in on the driver's side and started the car. "Buckle up," he muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey kittens... So... The binder I had all of this written out in just broke and I'm depressed about that... But, here I am, giving you the next chapter. Don't forget, and please don't feel pressured, but I love to see your comments and things and try help me get motivated to type up the next chapter. Anyhow, read on my beautifuls/handsomes!_**

* * *

As Dean pulled into the parking lot of the school he turned his music down. He turned to Castiel after cutting the engine. "Look Cas," he ignored Castiel's protests to the nickname. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't be," Castiel said softly. His voice was tired and void of feeling. "It was only a matter of time until you found out anyway."

"Still, I said some things I probably shouldn't have," Dean leaned back a bit, "and for that I'm sorry."

Castiel nodded mutely. "Thank you Dean." He smiled softly. "I'll come to you if I want help."

Dean smiled brightly and watched as Castiel left the car. He followed him back to their dorm and sat on the edge of his own bed. "So, um, Cas?"

"Castiel." The other boy frowned as he corrected Dean.

"Yeah, about that," Dean scratched the back of his head. "What do you have against the nickname?"

"That's what Balthazar used to call me," Castiel knelt to untie his shoes. "It just doesn't have a positive connotation attached..."

"I thought you said he was a friend of yours."

"Was. Now we're..." Castiel looked up at the ceiling vaguely. "Distant."

"He didn't...?" Dean rolled his eyes slightly and drew an index finger across his throat.

Castiel shook his head, slight amusement twitching at the corners of his mouth. "No, he didn't commit suicide."

"You mind me asking what happened then?" Dean leaned forward against his knees.

"He..." Castiel averted his eyes, cheeks burning a bright red. "Can I trust you...?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly but he answered with a serious expression. "Sure you can. I mean, it's not like I'm going to run off and tell anyone what you say, who would I tell anyway?"

Castiel sat quietly for a few moments before he looked up into Dean's eyes. "I'm gay... Balthazar, he was my boyfriend." He looked away. "He did drugs... I didn't like that, and I told him..."

"Let me guess, he didn't take to that too well?"

Castiel nodded mutely and his shoulders slumped. "He... He hit me... Then while I was on the ground, he kicked me. Over... And over... Calling me names and saying harsh things... When I got back from the hospital he'd moved out of the dorms and transferred schools, that's when I started cutting myself."

Dean nodded slightly. "And I thought I had it bad."

Castiel raised his head, looking at Dean with a furrowed brow. "Well, go on, what's your story?"

"Sort of the same things, not really though. My brother, Sammy, ran off after he finished high school. When he came back he had a boyfriend on his arm. Now don't get me wrong, Gabriel was cool." Dean snorted slightly. "Just a pain in the ass."

Castiel blinked slowly. "I have a cousin named Gabriel."

"Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Sam had started smoking and drinking when he was away. He and I were working on Baby, my car, with my dad and my uncle in the garage." Dean's voice faltered slightly but he continued strongly. "Sam was supposed to be helping our dad but he got distracted and the jacks gave way."

He took a deep breath. "Baby crushed dad and I got angry with Sammy. We did everything we could until the ambulance got there, but it was too late. Dad was gone." He covered his eyes with his palms. "I took it out on myself. Told myself that it was my fault because I wasn't the one helping dad, because I let Sammy do it. I started cutting until my uncle, Bobby, found out. He told Sammy and Sam got pissed at me." He let out a husky laugh. "I trashed the room when he confronted me and ran away, I wanted nothing to do with him. Gabe found me at a bar later that evening, smashed as can be, and dragged me home. I woke up the next day with my brother standing over me, glaring at my scars. Apparently I'd gotten so drunk that I lost my shirt somewhere along the way. But, yeah, he made me promise something."

"And what was that?"

"I would stop cutting if he'd stop smoking."

"That's..." Castiel broke off, searching for the right words. "That's intense."

Dean shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I still have nightmares about the whole thing sometimes, mostly when I think about it, but I'm fine." He leaned back on his mattress and felt Castiel's eyes follow him. "Can you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll stop cutting and start eating again?"

Castiel smirked slightly. "And what's your side?"

Dean propped himself on one elbow to look over at the blue eyed boy. "I won't ask to look in your notebook again, no matter how curious I am."

"Deal," Castiel smiled and thus began their first enjoyable afternoon together.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel woke with a start to a loud thumping sound. He looked over at Dean who was flailing wildly in his sleep. Castiel jumped out of bed as Dean kneed the wall once more.

Dean's brow was glistening with sweat and he held a pained expression. Cautiously Castiel edged closer.

Carefully the shorter boy put a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean struggled as Castiel tried to shake him awake. His emerald eyes flew open, wide with terror, and a loud pop sounded through the dorm.

A chilled silence filled the room as the events of what had just happened sank in. Dean's eyes widened in an almost comical way as he looked from his hand to Castiel. The latter was covering his right cheek, tears brimming in his eyes. "Oh my god, Cas-"

Castiel didn't wait to hear an explanation, all he knew was Dean had just hit him. He ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He headed for the loose tile behind the toilet that concealed a razor.

He wiped it off on his shirt and drew it across his wrist, trails of red sprouting in it's wake. Dean was shouting something, banging on the door, but Castiel didn't care.

Something clicked inside him and he drew the blade longer and deeper across his wrist. He watched as blood gushed from the cut and sat staring with a soft smile. The last thing he knew before the black of unconsciousness was the red of his own blood gushing from his wrist.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stared in horror at the bathroom door. The sound of a human skull colliding with unforgiving tile had frozen him to his spot for a mere minute. "Cas!" He raised his foot and kicked the door in. He rushed inside and found the shorter boy, bleeding out of his wrists and unconscious.

Panicking, Dean opened the cabinet drawer and pulled out a washcloth which he then proceeded to wrap Castiel's wrist with. He rushed back into the bedroom and snatched his phone up, dialling the hospital with shaking fingers.

After calling he sat on the bathroom floor with Castiel's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, trying to hold back his tears. "Hey, Castiel, I'm going to have to pick you up now, okay?" He put his arm under Castiel's to stand him up before picking him up bridal style and putting his uninjured arm around his shoulders.

"I told them to meet us at the diner, we're going there now." He carried Castiel to the impala and positioned him in the passenger seat. He sped towards the diner, not bothering to turn on his music. Instead he opted on muttering to Castiel despite the other's unresponsive state, it helped to ease his nerves enough to not crash the car.

He was relieved to see the ambulance pulling up, siren blaring and lights flashing, moments after he parked. He turned off the engine and jumped out of the car. Dean hurried to get Castiel into the ambulance.

"Name?"

"I-I'm Dean Winchester. He's Castiel Novak." Dean muttered as he watched the paramedics rush around Castiel's still body. Dean felt sick just watching but that didn't stop him from saying, "I have to come with."

The man in front of him nodded, understanding flashing in his pale eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Dean clambered into the back of the ambulance with the man close behind. "I-I was having a nightmare, and he..." Dean paused and took in the sight of Castiel's face. It scared him how peaceful he looked. "He tried to wake me up," with a short, guilty shrug he continued. "I guess I was pretty deep in because when I woke up I slapped him."

He buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to hit him, I wish he'd listened to me... He ran into the bathroom and locked the door." His voice dropped to a whisper as tears threatened to distort his voice. "I tried to get him to open the door but he wouldn't, and when I kicked the door in he was on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a razor blade on the floor by his hand."

He started sobbing and the man put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll do our best to help your boyfriend."

Dean looked up, startled, and said, "No, he's not my boyfriend. He-he's just my roommate."

The man smiled softly. "I can read people, it's obvious you care greatly for him."

"He's my roommate! That's all!" Dean said incredulously. "Of course I care for the bastard, I mean he's fucking suicidal! He cuts himself and he refuses to eat, I swore to his cousin is help him."

The man winked before jumping out of the back to take his place as the driver. "You'll come around, kid."

Dean huffed angrily and shifted his gaze to Castiel's peaceful face and felt a pang of dread take place in his chest. '_Castiel, please come back to me._'


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel woke up in a white room. He raised his arm up to rub his eyes and stopped when it stung. Glancing at his arms he scowled, one had stitches and the other was connected to all sorts of tubes with needles attached. With a soft groan he closed his eyes again.

He listened to the beeping of the heart monitor, allowing it to lull him off again but was startled awake by the soft rustling of clothes. His heart rate sped up and his eye shot open, searching for the offender. His eyes rested on the folded form of Dean.

Dean was sleeping in a chair by Castiel's bedside, one hand curled into the sheets. He twitched slightly and mumbled in his slumber. He made a violent twitch and pressed farther against the back of the chair, hand curling deeper into the sheets. "Dad..." He furrowed his brows tightly. "Sorry..."

Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean twitched again, saying something about his brother sam. Dean's expression softened slightly and Castiel could've sworn he heard Dean say his name.

Dean shifted slightly. "Cas..." He mumbled unintelligibly. "Don't... Don't leave me, please..."

"Dean." Castiel said, watching Dean's expression closely. He thought he saw a ghost of a smile grace the others lips before he mumbled again.

"Angel, my angel..." His expression slackened even more and he muttered something along the lines of 'I'll save you,' before his head nodded back and he emitted a short snore. He jolted awake and looked around wildly.

His emerald gaze landed on Castiel's and a large grin stretched across his face. "Cas!" He winced and corrected himself. "Castiel," laughing awkwardly he sat up straight. "You're awake."

"Yes, I am. What were you dreaming about Dean?" A mischievously curious smile passed over his face.

"Um..." Dean blushed profusely. "It's nothing." He glanced around and sighed. "You've been out for three days, Castiel. That hit to your head put you in a slight coma, you've probably also got a concussion." He rubbed his face with both hands and looked into Castiel's blue orbs. "They said you probably wouldn't wake up, you weren't responding to anything and your body wasn't accepting anything they gave you."

"Three... Three days?"

Dean nodded. "It was bad... I'll go get the doctor, let her know you're up." He stood to leave but stopped when Castiel called his name. "Yeah?"

"How long have you been sitting in that chair?"

"Three days, why?"

"You didn't move?"

"Only go use the bathroom," Dean chuckled nervously.

"What about your meals?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Meg stopped by with food." Castiel nodded. "Can I go get the doctor now?"

"Yeah."

Dean stepped into the hall and quickly spotted Castiel's nurse. "Jess! He's awake!"

Jess turned to him and smiled. "I guess you want to stay while I do a checkup?"

Dean nodded. "I'm not leaving his side."

"Such a loyal boyfriend," she teased as she pushed past Dean and into Castiel's bedroom.

Dean blushed and followed her. "I've told you before, we aren't a couple. It's my fault he's in here."

Jess simply rolled her eyes. "Then you'd have most of us fooled. You know, there's bets going around. Lots of us are betting that you'll realise your feelings for him soon enough." She turned and smiles at Castiel who was looking at them blankly. "Good morning Castiel, how are you feeling?" She grabbed the chart from the foot of the bed and started checking him for a concussion.

"Tired," Castiel muttered, his gaze boring into Dean's back.

She nodded slightly. "All those drugs will do that to you." She turned to Dean slightly. "He's got a mild concussion, I'll go ahead and inform his doctor so he can prescribe some medication but I need you to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't take anymore blows to the head." Turning back to Castiel she smiled sweetly. "Could you sit up please so I can do a check up?"

Castiel did as told, his gaze on Dean strengthening. "Dean-"

Dean help up a hand to stop him. "I'm not leaving so you can forget about that."

Castiel smiled softly. "I was going to say thank you."

Shocked, Dean spun around to look into electric blue eyes. They were bright and filled with life, as beautiful as Dean had imagined they'd be when he first saw them. Choking down his feelings he muttered out, "Why? I'm the reason you're here..."

"You saved me."

Dean smiled past a light blush. "I'd do it again if I had to, but please, don't make me have to."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	13. Chapter 13

_**December 7: Hello once more kittens, it's been a while I see. So, I'm a busy girl right now. I have an interview with a modelling agency (*cries dramatically* please, wish me luck in getting this job!) and I'm working on a new Harry Potter fanfic (something about assassins *puts finger to lips* don't tell them) and (ANOTHER AND!?) I missed you guys! Oh! Those of you following OA, I am working on it (albeit slowly...) so be expecting an update either later this week (hopefully) or next week. As another note, I made some small changes in the previous chapter because someone (you know who you are, thanks!) pointed out that nurses cannot prescribe medication. Extremely sorry for wasting your time (I'm wearing makeup and needed to blow a little steam and rant to someone...) but here's the chapter!**_

_**Update: Sooo, I did good and they accepted me *cheers* but *winces* at the moment I can't afford going through with lessons and stuff. I'm certain that there'd be a few of you out there who'd happily give me money if I asked but there's no way I'm doing that. Anyway, here you are. I hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

Castiel followed Dean into their dorm room and sat on his bed. "Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean winced slightly. "Sorry, Cast-"

"It's fine," Castiel chuckled. "I-I want to try pie again."

Dean grinned. "Awesome, I'll have Jo hook us up and Ash will come by to deliver."

Castiel nodded and watched Dean talk on the phone, pacing around slightly as he spoke. What Castiel had done to deserve this man's concern, he'd never know. When Dean hung up he let out a dry chuckle, running his hand through his hair. Suddenly feeling on edge Castiel stiffened. "What? What's wrong, what's happened?"

"My brother Sam stopped by the diner with Gabriel earlier. Somehow they found out you were in the hospital." He stopped pacing in front of Castiel. "You said you had a cousin named Gabriel right?" Castiel nodded. "How close are you?"

"Not very. We never really got along. We mostly have differences. He believes in the reason my sister Anna-" Castiel broke off with wide, horrified eyes.

Dean looked like he wanted to say something else but he decided on pacing again. Nearly ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dean answered and immediately scowled. "What do you want?"

"Ash sent me with the pie, said it was on the house." A voice from the other side of the door replied.

"Look Sam, I don't know why you're here-"

"I came to check on my cousin." Said a second voice, ignoring Dean's death glare and pushing the door open. The owners of the two voices stepped inside the room, the taller one holding a pie.

Castiel frowned. "What do you want Gabriel?" He growled slightly.

"See? He doesn't want you here," Dean's expression hardened.

"Dean," Castiel raised a hand. "Why are you here Gabriel?"

Apparently brushing off the pair's anger and discontent the shorter man spoke. "I heard you were in the hospital," he examined his nails and glanced around the room. "Again." He looked directly into Castiel's blue eyes. "For cutting yourself."

Stiffening slightly Castiel nodded. "Yeah?"

"Are you trying to follow in Anna's footsteps?" Dean shifted, wanting very much to know who Anna was and what happened to her. "Stop being stupid."

"Gabriel," the one holding the pie spoke.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Go easy on him." Gabriel nodded and entwined his fingers with Sam's.

Dean took the pie from his brother and put it in the refrigerator. "Is that all you're her for Sam?"

"I need to talk to you," he glanced between Gabriel and Castiel. "Alone."

Dean glanced at the other two as well. Turning to Gabriel he said, "You so much as touch him, you son of a bitch, and I will kill you." He followed Sam out of the dorm room and into the hall. "What?"

"Bobby's been trying to reach you Dean. Your number's been disconnected." Dean nodded slightly, this wasn't exactly new news to him, he'd had his phone cut off a few days after he'd moved. "We're worried about you Dean."

"Listen Sam," Dean rubbed his jaw tiredly. "I wanted out, I wanted a fresh start." He sighed. "After dad died I just needed to get away," he smiled softly and met his brother's eyes. "I'm happy here, so don't try to drag me back."

"That's good Dean," Sam smiled sadly, understanding flickering in his eyes. Dean wanted to ask about it but he didn't get the chance because his brother was saying, "I'll tell Bobby you're fine, that you're alright." He hugged Dean tightly. "I'm glad you're happy but I miss you."

Dean nodded, he had missed his brother as well and had meant to call but just hadn't found time. Pushing away he chuckled. "Alright, that's enough chick-flick moments for one day, I don't think I can handle anymore."

The door behind him opened. "We're leaving Sam," Gabriel said, dragging Sam away.

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Sam." Dean spun around as soon as the duo were out of view. "Son of a bitch!" He ran inside and found Castiel curled up on his bed crying, hugging his knees to his chest. One of Dean's pillows was tucked tightly between the other's chest and knees.

Spinning back to the closed door, Dean growled. "Damn it! That son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" Taking a deep breath he sighed and sat beside Castiel. "Hey, Cas? I'm here for you."

Castiel released his knees and quickly burrowed his face in Dean's chest, nearly knocking him over. "He brought up Anna..." He sniffled. "She killed herself a few years ago."

Dean rubbed soothing circles in Castiel's back. "Hey, look at me," he raised Castiel's chin and looked into his eyes. He ignored the closeness of their faces and spoke again. "We have the day off tomorrow for fall break, how about we go somewhere?"

Castiel suddenly got a devious plan. He smirked slightly, sniffling again. "Dean Winchester, did you just ask me on a date?"

Dean flushed a bright pink. "I guess I did didn't I?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "Alright." He curled against Dean, resting his head on Dean's right thigh. "Let's go somewhere tomorrow."

* * *

**_I hope I fulfilled some of your wishes! I'm sure some of you were wanting to see Gabe and Sammy huh? *chuckles* you were, admit it. Only two more chapters before the epilogue! I hope to finish before (or on) Christmas. If I finish on Christmas it'll be a Christmas gift, eh? ~Cat. _**


	14. Chapter 14

When Dean woke up on Thursday he was wrapped tightly around Castiel. He suppressed a yelp of surprise and shifted slightly to get his arm free. He tried to get his circulation back as he sat up slightly, leaning up on his elbow, nudging the blankets away from himself and drawing a muffled sound of protest from Castiel. With a light blush at having woken Castiel up, making the other aware that they had slept in Dean's bed, Dean apologized. "Sorry Cas."

Castiel shifted lazily and looked up at Dean, bright blue eyes hazed with sleep. "Morning Dean."

"Morning Cas. How'd you sleep?" Dean sat up fully, noting the slight disappointment in Castiel's eyes as he sat up as well.

"I was comfortable," he muttered through a yawn.

"Obviously," Dean chuckled. He shifted uneasily and looked anywhere but at the other man. "That wasn't... You know, awkward?"

Castiel blinked confusedly and shook his head. "No," he sounded strangely miffed as he looked down into his lap where his hands fiddled with the sheet. If Dean hadn't thought he looked disappointed earlier he definitely did now. With a cautious tone Castiel spoke again. "Was it supposed to be?"

Dean thought for a moment and stood up, seeking out a change of clean clothes before disappearing into the bathroom to change. "Only if you made it," he said through the closed door. He came back into the room a moment later in a Black Sabbath band shirt and slightly snug looking blue jeans. "What do you want to do today?"

Castiel shrugged as he tugged his shirt off, ruffling his hair. He pulled a plain white shirt over his mussed hair, not bothering to hide his nicely toned stomach from the other. "A movie or something," Castiel replied quietly as he tugged his pants off and struggled into a pair of black jeans. They weren't exactly skinny but they hugged his ass quite nicely and Dean- no, he wasn't staring. He was definitely not staring.

He averted his eyes and cleared his throat to regain himself. "Wh-what movie would you like to see?" Mentally berating himself for stuttering–because damned if he stuttered!–he grabbed two paper plates distractedly, as well as two plastic forks and a knife.

"What are you doing?"

"Breakfast." Dean stated simply as he retrieved the pie from the mini fridge. He cut two generous slices, one much smaller than the other which he passed to Castiel. "I'll help you eat if I have to." He froze with his fork to his lips as he realized what he said and the only way he'd seen that helped. His cheeks tinted pink and he turned away slightly, cursing his emotions for betraying him–his emotions, and his damned mind.

Curiosity was evident in Castiel's face as he struggled to swallow a small bite, instantly wanting to wretch and abandon any form of food. He grimaced slightly and caught Dean's worried glance. "How can you help?"

Dean's breath absolutely didn't hitch, nope, not at all. And if you said otherwise he'd surly track to down and curse you, your children, and your grandchildren. His traitorous heart thumped audibly to himself and he didn't doubt that Castiel heard it as well.

"It's a, um, trick I learned from my cousin Charlie." He glanced dubiously at Castiel before taking a bite of his own pie. He leaned towards Castiel, noting how the other's cheeks flared a pink colour, and made a silent prayer–that said a lot, seeing as one Dean Winchester was not, in fact, a religious man. _'God, please don't let him hate me for this.'_

A moment of hesitation, as if he was giving the shorter man a chance to back down but when Castiel made no move of backing away Dean continued forward. His lips met Castiel's lightly before he gently used his tongue to push the pie past both of their lips.

Castiel swallowed with less trouble this time and leaned farther into the kiss, both slices of pie momentarily forgotten. Dean was strangely pleased when he was allowed o farther explore Castiel's mouth, after a short battle of dominance, of course, which he easily won.

Dean pulled away first, breathlessly chuckling as Castiel protested and leaned toward him again. "That felt..." He struggled to find the right words as his fog covered mind worked to piece together a coherent sentence. "Really good."

Castiel nodded as he sat back a bit, wiping his mouth slightly with the back of his hand. "Would you do it again?"

Dean nodded fervently. "Hell yes!" He took a bite of his pie to try and clear his foggy mind again. Castiel smirked.

"Dean... I don't think I can eat on my own yet," he whimpered playfully. Dean grinned devilishly and took another bite of pie, happily leaning into another kiss.

This time when he pulled back his mind was completely set on their date. "So, what movie would you like to see?"

"Days of Future Past."

"Marvel geek, nice. Let's finish up here so we can go to the movies." They finished their respective pies in relative silence, very little banter bounced back and forth with occasional witty comments and teasing jokes.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey guys... I was planning on posting this really early but there were some complications in my schedule... My mum is in the hospital and I fell asleep at nine last night and slept for a whole twelve hours, if I hadn't I'd have started typing this at five and posted around six thirty or something. So, here's the last chapter. I'll post the epilogue as soon as I can, which will hopefully be on Christmas day. Gods I'm tired, anyhow, enjoy the chapter!_**

**Warning:**** Spoilers for X-Men Days of Futures Past. If you haven't seen it yet and plan on watching it I suggest you watch it first before reading this chapter.**

* * *

When they stepped out of the dark theatre Castiel was grinning from ear to ear. Dean noticed this and smiled softly, "You seem happy," he commented.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Castiel laughed lightly and clung to Dean's arm tighter.

"I can tell."

"The way Charles punched Erik in the face! And Peter, oh my God. That was awesome!" He was practically glowing from excitement. "Poor Charles... Overdosing to the point where he couldn't use his telepathy..."

"At least he could walk," Dean said softly, moving his arms slightly so that he was holding Castiel's hand.

Castiel looked at him with slight confusion but upon seeing Dean's tight set jaw he didn't ask. "Yeah," Dean opened the car door for him and waited for Castiel to get settled. "But imagine having that kind of power and being too afraid to use it." He buckled himself and watched Dean get in the car. "Dean?"

Dean buckled and looked up after starting the engine. "Yeah Cas?"

"Did... Did earlier mean anything to you?" He fiddled with his coat sleeves, trying to fight down his blush.

"You mean the kiss?" Castiel nodded trepidatiously. "I already told you that I'd do it again."

"I know," Castiel whispered slightly and looked up at Dean. "But was there anything deeper...?"

The way he trailed off had Dean raising an eyebrow. "Well... If you're asking me if I have any feelings for you the answer is yes. I like you. A lot."

Castiel smiled and any nervousness Dean had felt was immediately thrown out the window. "I like you too." He let his head rest on Dean's shoulder. "Would you...?"

"Would I what?" Castiel sat up and looked into grass green eyes.

"Would you be my boyfriend!" He blushed darkly and averted his eyes, missing Dean's smile.

"Of course," he leaned over and kissed Castiel on the cheek. "Now what do you say we go get some pie?"

"You really love pie don't you?"

"Damned right I do." With that said Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and drove to the diner.

* * *

**_Okay, so I got some money from my dad for Christmas and I went out and bought DoFP (nearly completing my collection! I just need Origins: Wolverine, The Wolverine, and I think that's it), The Avengers, the full series of Firefly, and an AC/DC album for my step dad. Then I was allowed to buy a song yesterday so I got Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab and it's the only song I've been listening to since I bought it and... Gods it's so Dean and Cas! Erm... I don't know what else to say other than I hope you have happy holidays! I'm going to visit my mum later but right now I'm going to stay curled up in my blankets and texting my boyfriend. I hope you guys have a better day! (Please, don't pity me. I don't want pity.) ~Cat. _**


	16. Epilogue

_**As promised, merry Christmas!**_

* * *

Castiel sat at a table in the library, chewing on the end of his pen. He hunched farther over his open notebook in thought as Dean sat down across from him. "Still studying?"

"The tests are in less than a week Dean." Castiel hummed as he flipped the page and made a note. His stomach let out a loud grumble and Dean smiled.

"Break time," he closed Castiel's book and tugged him to his feet. "Let's go get lunch."

Castiel nodded slowly before shoving his book in his bag and following Dean. "I want a burger."

"The diner it is!" Dean smiled brighter when Castiel's hand found his. "What are you planning to do over summer vacation Cas?"

Castiel shrugged. "I can't go home so I was planning on renting an apartment until school starts again."

"Why don't you stay with me? I'm sure Bobby won't mind." Sam had dropped by again after Christmas with Dean's gift and an offer of compromise. Sam and Gabriel would stay out of Dean and Castiel's business as long as Dean came back home for summer break. After a small argument, ended by Castiel saying that Dean should spend time with family, Dean agreed, shoving Sam and his boyfriend out with a short "merry Christmas and good riddance."

"Alright," Castiel said.

The car ride to the diner was spent in Punk Floyd and Metallica cassette tapes, as usual, and a mixture of off key singing from Dean, also usual. Dean seemed more peppy than usual but Castiel didn't question him.

Then, when instead of waiting for their waitress Dean walked straight up to her, leaving Castiel at their table, his confusion perked into curiosity. His confusion escalated even farther when she glanced over at Castiel then back to Dean with a large smile before dragging the green eyed man into the kitchen behind her.

When Dean returned he sat across from Castiel, a goofy smile filling his face. "What's made you so happy, Dean?"

"You'll see," Dean chuckled as though he'd made some inside joke which caused Castiel to become even more curious.

"Who was the girl?" Castiel frowned slightly.

"That's Jo, her mom owns the diner so I asked her a special favour." Upon seeing Castiel's hurt expression Dean reached across the table, slipping his fingers into Castiel's. "Don't worry Cas, I won't be leaving you anytime soon."

Jo came over to them with their burgers. "Adorable," she cooed before walking away.

They are in relative silence, save from the quiet chatter around them. When they finished Dean put their plates at the end of the table. Jo returned for them minutes later. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dean replied with a nervous smile. "Thanks for doing this for me."

Jo nodded and winked before going off. She returned with a cherry pie moments later and placed it in front of Castiel.

There was a neatly written note folded on top on the pie. With a raised eyebrow Castiel slowly unfolded it. Silence filled the diner as Castiel stared at the neat green letters.

"What's it say Cas?" Dean asked in nervous excitement.

"'Will you wait with me?' Dean what is-" when he looked up he was surprised to find Dean kneeling, a small box in his hands. "Oh my god."

Dean grinned nervously and opened the box. "Your my cherry pie, will you wait with me? When we graduate I'll get a real ring and ask the real question. Please, Cas, will you-"

"Yes!" Castiel grinned, tears brimming in his eyes. He lept into Dean's arms and hugged him closely. The diner filled with cheering as Dean slipped the silver promise ring onto Castiel's hand.

"I love you Cas."

Castiel kissed Dean with a large smile. "I love you too."

* * *

**_Woohoo! It's finished, I hope you all enjoyed and please, if you have friends or anyone who is into this pairing, feel free to recommend HEANS. I've got the title for the sequel already and it's plotted out a bit so I just have to put the puzzle pieces together. Shout out to one of my best friends, who isn't even part of the fandom but read this and love it! Thanks Sammy! If it weren't for you this never would've found light because my step father (no he hasn't read it, he's a homophobe...) told me no one would read it because of the dark themes... You guys have proven him wrong! See you kittens next time! ~Cat. _**


End file.
